


Monsters in Your Head

by JaceDexter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Post Reichenbach, attempted suicide, before mary, drunk, john is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is distraught after Sherlock's death and doesn't react well. Mycroft intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after the fall and in this Mycroft knows that Sherlock is alive.

John sat alone in Baker Street, the eerie silence haunting him with a glass of scotch in his hand. He'd kill just to hear Sherlock tell him to shut up or groan in frustration but that was never going to happen ever again. A tear escaped John's eyes as a sob escaped his broken body. The action hurt John as he winced inwardly. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or slept. He kept reliving the fall. He couldn't get Sherlock's crumpled body out of his head.

He slammed his glass down,spilling some of the liquid inside. He couldn't even remember how much he'd drunk or what day it was of the week. Not that it was important any more. His life pretty much ended when Sherlock's did. He chugged the rest of his drink before unsteadily rising to his feet in search of another bottle.

He fell slightly, supporting his weight on the dinning room table. He glanced down and saw his gun just on the other side of the table. He'd thought about suicide before. Before he met Sherlock and Sherlock saved his life. And now he was gone. John went to reach for the gun but fell short, slipping and landing on the floor. He realised that he must of hit his head as his vision began to blacken. He closed his eyes contently as the peacefulness settled into his mind.

\---

It was the beeping that woke him. The incessant, irritably pitched rhythm that never ended. John groaned and winced as a sharp pain radiated through his head. He reached up with a heavy hand and touched his head to find it bandaged. Opening his eyes, John winced as the white brightness that surrounded him. He deduced that he was in a hospital bed in a private ward but couldn't work out how he got there. The last thing he remember was - Sherlock. Suddenly, John wished that the blackness would consume him once more.

Someone clearing their throat drew his attention to his door where the wrong Holmes brother stood asking to enter. John ignored him and stared at the wall in front of him. He quickly worked out how he got here.

"This isn't the right way." Mycroft said gently.

John pointedly ignored him and crossed his arms.

"Suicide isn't the answer you're looking for John."

John continued to stare at the wall.

"This isn't what Sherlock would've wanted."

At Sherlock's name, John snapped. "Yes because you know everything about everything don't you? Hmm? Except when it FUCKING MATTERS!" Mycroft just sat silently and stared at him so John turned away. 

"I'm sorry," Mycroft said in a quiet voice.

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?! OH WELL THAT JUST MAKES IT ALL BETTER DOESN'T IT? BECAUSE THE GREAT MYCROFT HOLMES IS SORRY! FUCK YOU!"

"What are you hoping to achieve with this John?"

John sulked in an angry silence.

"Killing yourself won't bring him back, you know?"

"He already took my life." Even John wasn't sure whether he meant Sherlock or Moriaty.

"John, you need to let it go. You need to move on."

"How can you say that so easily? You lost your own brother! Are you really that heartless?!" Something flashed across Mycroft's face faster than John could decipher it.

"No. I am not but there is no point wallowing in sadness and grief. You have to move on John. It's what Sherlock would've wanted."

And at that Mycroft left John alone to his thoughts.


End file.
